Happy Birthday, Naruto
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Summary : Saat hari ulang tahun Naruto, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya sehingga membuatnya begitu gelisah. Namun, orang-orang terdekatnya tentu akan membuatnya tersenyum kembali.


**Minna….  
>Datang lagi sama fic yang baru. Bela-belain banget nih buat bikin fic ini sampe otakku terbakar kayak otaknya Patrick Star. Ini gara-gara ultah Naruto yang jatuh tanggal 10 Oktober. Ini hadiah pertamaku buat Naruto. Semoga dia suka *ngayal*<strong>

**Dan yang paling penting para reader suka dengan fic saya yang pasti dah menurun kualitasnya. Dan juga mohon reviewnya. Onegaishimasu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sampe jaman dodol juga Naruto bukan punya saya**

**Summary : Saat hari ulang tahun Naruto, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya sehingga membuatnya begitu gelisah. Namun, hanya ada satu orang saja yang mampu membuatnya tenang.**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, canon, typo dll**

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

'_Naruto? Itu namaku? Kenapa?'_

'_Ng! Karena akulah yang menamaimu. Kau kan putraku'_

'_Putra…jadi…aku…'_

'_Ya! Tadi aku sudah bilang kan, kau putraku,'_

Saat itu aku senang saat aku tahu aku anak dari hokage ke empat. Bukan. Aku bukannya senang karena anak dari seorang Hokage, melainkan aku bahagia bertemu dengan ayahku yang ternyata yang selama ini aku jadikan panutan dan yang ingin aku lampaui. Ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah aku impikan sekali pun bagaimana wajahnya. Apakah ia mirip denganku atau tidak. Siapa namanya pun aku tidak tahu.

.

'_Aku yang sudah terus membuatmu menderita, mungkin tidak pantas minta maaf sebagai ayah,'_

'_Sudahlah…aku kan anak hokage ke empat, jadi bisa mengatasinya,'_

Tidak. Ayah sama sekali tidak bersalah sehingga harus meminta maaf padaku. Dan saat itu, kata-kataku saat itu jujur. Aku memang bisa mengatasinya. Aku pasti tidak akan tumbuh menjadi sebesar ini seandainya aku tidak bisa mengatasi semua yang sudah-sudah. Karena aku anak hokage ke empat.

.

'_Aku ini bodoh. Bukan ninja hebat. Lagipula….'_

'_Aku percaya padamu'_

Ayah menaruh harapan banyak padaku. Menerima harapan ayah sama saja seperti aku berhutang pada ayah. Aku bersyukur aku bisa memenuhi harapan ayah.

.

.

.

'_Kuharap, kau tidak mewarisi sifatku yang tidak sabaran'_

Aku memang tidak sabaran, tapi aku bangga mewarisi sifatmu, ibu. Itu membuktikan bahwa aku memang anak kandung ibu.

.

'_Aku selalu ingin bertemu Ibu,'_

'_Ya, anakku'_

Aku senang ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan anak. Sebutan yang sangat ingin aku dengar dari mulut orang tuaku. Rasanya sangat bahagia.

.

'_Ada kata-kata yang ingin kusampaikan pada dua orang yang memuji rambutku, Naruto, kau mau menerimanya'_

'_Ya?'_

'_Aku mencintaimu'_

Tentu saja aku mau menerima perasaan cinta Ibu padaku. Aku yakin ayah juga pasti akan menerimanya. Aku pun menyayangi Ibu.

.

'_Naruto, terima kasih sudah menjadikanku sebagai Ibumu dan Minato sebagai ayahmu, dan terima kasih sudah menjadi anak kami,'_

Tidak Ibu, aku lah yang harus berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah menjadikan aku anak kalian. Aku bangga dan bersyukur menjadi anak kalian. Anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Arigatou…

**Naruto's POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Melamun lagi?"

Naruto menyeka air mata yang sempat menetes saat didengarnya seseorang menyapanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memandang pemandangan Konoha dari sini,"

"Kau bohong, Naruto. Tatap aku jika kau tidak berbohong. Tidak berani? Berarti kau memang berbohong padaku,"

"….."

"…."

"Aku…merindukan mereka. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun aku masih merindukan kedua orang tuaku. Entah mengapa pertemuan singkat dengan mereka belum cukup. Aku masih ingin bertemu mereka, Sakura-chan" Naruto berbalik dan bisa melihat dengan jelas seseorang yang saat ini berhadapan dengannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Wanita dengan rambut soft pink tersebut mendekat pada sang hokage yang berambut kuning tersebut. Saat ini suasana pria di depannya tidak stabil. Merindukan orang tuanya. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Naruto. Keluarkan saja semuanya. Aku disini bersamamu," dipeluknya pria yang sudah menjadi pasangannya tersebut. Dipeluknya dengan lembut dengan harapan bisa menenangkan pria hebat dan kuat yang telah menyelamatkan Konoha dari ambang kehancuran.

"Hikz…arigatou Sakura-chan. Maaf membuatmu melihatku menjadi seseorang yang lemah saat ini. Aku hanya merindukan mereka. Hikz…' Sakura merasakan lengan bajunya basah yang menandakan Naruto sedang menangis dan mengeluarkan airmatanya. Di usapkan telapak tangannya pada punggung naruto saat merasa Naruto memeluknya denga erat.

"Aku istrimu, jadi tidak perlu sungkan memperlihatkan kelemahan mu padaku,"

"….."

"Aku tahu kau merindukan ayah dan ibu. Kau lebih beruntung dari pada aku, Naruto," dilepaskannya

pelukannya pada Naruto dan menangkupkan wajah tan Naruto menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Beruntung bagaimana?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka walau sekali dan hanya beberapa menit saja. Sedangkan aku? Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan mereka,"

"Ayahku sangat tampan dan gagah. Sedangkan Ibuku sangat cantik," puji Naruto. Kali ini di tambah dengan senyumannya.

"Aku tahu. Aku yakin Ayah lebih tampan dan gagah dari dirimu. Sedangkan Ibu lebih cantik dariku," jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tetap lebih cantik, Sakura-chan," puji Naruto seraya memandang wajah Sakura.

"Kau tidak pandai menggombal Naruto," kali ini Sakura menyeringai. Sejujurnya ia tahu Naruto tidak menggombal. Ia tahu Naruto selalu jujur dengan segala perkataan maupun ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak menggombal, Sakura-chan," rengek Naruto.

"Kau menggombal Naruto," ulang Sakura dan berbalik meninggalkan Naruto. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Naruto pasti akan menyusulnya.

"Hei, Sakura-chan aku jujur. Kau memang cantik. Hei…Sakura-chan," tuh kan benar. Naruto sudah menyusul Sakura yang masih saja berjalan meninggalkannya. Pura-pura ngambek ceritanya. Mendengar nada agak panik dari Naruto, membuat Sakura tidak hentinya tersenyum puas. Dasar Naruto baka!

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto. Kali ini mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kediaman mereka.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa kau ingat tanggal berapa hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Hm…tanggal 10 oktober kan?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya ia berharap sang istri tidak melupakannya.

Sakura diam sejenak. Seraya berpikir. Lalu wajahnya mendadak menjadi cerah, membuat Naruto pun ikut-ikutan berwajah cerah.

"Ah…tentu saja aku ingat. Hari ini hari senin kan? Bukannya setiap hari senin aku harus mengajarkan Aya ilmu dasar kedokteran?"

DOENGGG!

Bagaikan tertimpa batu seberat 10 ton, Naruto rasanya ingin menangis saat istrinya tercinta lebih mengingat hari dimana ia mengajarkan anaknya daripada sakralnya tanggal 10 Oktober.

"Ada apa Naruto? Mengapa wajahmu jadi aneh begitu?" tanya Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah dan wajah innocent.

.

.

.

"AYAHHHH….IBUUUUU!" baru saja Naruto dan Sakura melepas alas kaki mereka, tiba-tiba saja dari dalam sana muncul anak laki-laki dengan wajah replika Naruto dan berteriak dengan sesuka hatinya, memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Berhenti berteriak, Baka!" baru saja bocah laki-laki tersebut ingin melangkah menuju ayah dan ibunya, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan. Terasa sakit sekali.

"Hiks….hiks…hueeee…Aya Onee-chan, iiitttaaaiiiii," tiba-tiba saja bocah laki-laki tersebut menangis. Bocah lima tahun tersebut langsung saja terduduk dan memegang kepalanya.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau berteriak seenaknya, Minato. Kan sudah ku bilang jangan berteriak di koridor. Kebiasaan buruk," omel seorang gadis cilik yang merupakan replika dari Sakura sendiri.

"Hiks…aku kan…."

"Aya, Minato, berhenti bertengkar," suara sang ayah membuat kedua buah hati mereka diam dan langsung memandangi ayah mereka.

"Tapi ayah…."

"Minato. Kakakmu benar soal tadi. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Tidak berteriak pun suaramu sudah bisa jelas terdengar," Naruto memotong kata-kata Minato yang ingin membela diri.

"Weeekkkk….ayah membelaku, kuning jelek," sang kakak mengejek sang adik yang merasa dirinya sudah dibela oleh sang ayah. Sedangkan sang adik ingin kembali menangis saat melihat kakaknya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Kau juga salah, Aya. Ayah tahu Minato sering berlebihan, tapi kau harus menegurnya dengan sabar. Jangan memakai pukulan begitu. Ingat? Dia baru enam tahun, sedangkan Aya sudah delapan tahun. Seharusnya Aya bisa lebih bersabar sebagai kakak," sang kakak langsung menunduk mendapati kalau ayahnya juga menyalahkannya atas tindakannya terhadap adiknya tadi.

"Kena kau, permen karet," ejek sang adik yang hanya diberi deathglare oleh kakaknya.

Sakura memandang punggung Naruto. Walau terkadang sifatnya selalu kekanak-kanakan di depannya, namun di hadapan anaknya ia selalu bersikap layaknya pria dewasa dan Sakura tahu, Naruto berusaha menjadi ayah yang bijaksana. Menghadapi kedua anaknya yang selalu saja bertengkar, namun ujung-ujungnya pasti akan berbaikan lagi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Butuh kesabaran ekstra. Ia bersyukur Naruto lah yang menjadi ayah dari kedua anaknya.

Uzumaki Aya. Anak pertamanya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan itu memang seperti replika dirinya. Lihat saja dari sikap tomboinya, rambutnya yang berwarna pink, sehingga tidak salah ia mendapatkan ejekan 'permen karet' dari adiknya. Serta dengan mata berwarna emerald jernih, membuat Sakura bisa berkaca pada anaknya tersebut.

Sedangkan anak keduanya, Uzumaki Minato, yang diambil dari nama kakek nya itu, merupakan replika dari Naruto. Rambut kuning mencuat, dan mata sapphire nya, ditambah lagi dengan sikap berlebihan dan selalu saja semangat seperti sang ayah, membuat kebanyakan orang memanggilnya Naruto kecil.

.

.

"Intinya, kalian sama-sama bersalah, Aya-chan, Minato-chan. Jangan saling mengejek lagi," kali ini sang ibu mencoba menenangkan anak mereka yang menunduk karena takut pada sifat tegas ayah mereka. Direngkuhnya buah hati nya dengan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ayah hanya ingin kalian akur sebagai saudara. Sudah Ibu ajarkan beberapa kali untuk akur dans aling menjaga satu sama lain, bukannya saling mengejek seperti ini,"

"Apa ayah marah pada Minato dan Aya Nee-chan?" tanya Minato polos.

"Siapa bilang ayah marah?" kali ini Naruto sudah berlutut agar sejajar dengan kedua anaknya. "Ayah tidak marah kok. Ayah hanya bercanda. Bercanda," Naruto nyengir seperti biasanya, dan membuat anak-anaknya langsung menerjang Naruto karena senang ayah mereka rupanya tidak marah.

"Ayah memang yang terbaik,"

.

.

.

"SURPRISE!" Naruto terkejut sekaligus terpana pada pandangan di depannya saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang makan keluarga mereka. Betapa tidak, ruang makan sudah rapi lengkap dengan alat-alat makan dan juga dengan segala macam makanan enak. Ditambah lagi dengan kue tart lengkap dengan lilin bernomor 29.

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, Ayah," seru kedua anaknya, membuat Naruto sadar dan langsung menggendong kedua anaknya disamping kanan dan kirinya.

"Arigatou, Aya, Minato," Naruto mencium pipi masing-masing anaknya dengan perasaan gemas.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Aku tadi hanya berpura-pura tidak mengingat ulang tahunmu," kali ini Sakura mendekat dan mencium pipi Naruto.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman setelah ini, sakura-chan," seringai Naruto seraya mencium balik pipi Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin mencium bibir ranum Sakura, sedangkan kedua anaknya masih dalam gendongan nya.

'_Ayah…Ibu kalian lihat? Inilah keluarga kecilku,'_

.

.

.

"Aku yang membersihkan mejanya,"

"Aku yang menata alat makannnya,"

"Aku yang menaruh lilin diatas kue tart ayah,"

"Aku yang membantu Ibu memasak,"

"Aku yang…."

"Cukup, Aya, Minato. Kalau kalian berdebat terus kapan ayah bisa makan? Kapan kita bisa makan?" Sakura menyela percakapan anaknya yang lebih tepat dibilang berdebat.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan," Naruto menoleh pada Sakura. "Aya dan Minato, ayah senang sekali kalian rajin membantu Ibu dan membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun ayah. Terima kasih yah," Naruto tersenyum manis pada kedua anaknya.

"Oh iyah, aku juga punya kejutan lagi buat ayah. Aku sudah membuatkan ramen special buat ayah. Aku dan Minato yang membuatnya. Ayah harus mencobanya,"

.

.

.

"Naruto…maaf acaranya jadi berantakan seperti ini. Ini gara-gara ramen buatan Aya dan Minato yang rasanya asin sekali," Sakura menidurkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton tv setelah mengantarkan anak-anak mereka pergi tidur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Walaupun asin, itu buatan anakku. Jadi aku harus mengahabiskannya sesuai permintaan mereka," jawab Naruto sambil mengutak atik remote dan mencari channel yang bagus.

"Tapi terpaksa kan?" tebak Sakura.

"Tentu saja terpaksa," jujur Naruto. "Siapa yang rela menghabiskan ramen asin seperti itu? Pasti tidak ada yang mau. Hanya saja itu buatan mereka berdua. Seasin apapun akan aku makan agar tidak mengecewakan mereka. Seoarang ayah harus bersikap begitu bukan?"

"Kau benar. Hanya saja jangan memanjakan mereka, oke," Naruto tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sakura. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Karena bagaimanapun ia ingin memberikan anak-anaknya kasih sayang yang berlimpah, walaupun harus memanjakan mereka. Ia tidak ingin anak-anaknya bernasib sama seperti dirinya dulu. Sebatang kara dan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dan didikan orang tua.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap dengan hukumanmu, Sakura-chan?" Sakura yang sempat terlelap langsung terbangun saat mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Hukuman?" Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Hukumanmu karena sudah menjahiliku. Hukuman diatas ranjang. Sepertinya kau tahu maksudku," seringai Naruto.

Sakura terdiam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Karena hari ini hari istimewaku, aku akan menerima hukumanku. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuatku menjerit sehingga Aya dan Minato harus terbangun,"

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji soal itu, Sakura-chan," dengan ini Naruto membawa Sakura ke dalam tempat peristirahatan mereka. Tebak saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Mungkin satu anak lagi tidaklah buruk untuk keluarga Hokage ke tujuh ini.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!**

**Maaf hadiahnya abal-abal begini, habisnya bingung mau kasih apa sama Naruto. Kiranya para reader juga gak ngamuk dengan hadiah abal begini. Gomen….**

**Mohon reviewnya, onegaishimasu, minna-san….**


End file.
